It is a general practice that a lifter for adjusting the height of a seat and a suspension unit for absorbing vibration inputted to the seat are constructed separately. In applications where these two structures are incorporated into a single unit, the unit increases in weight, cost and layout. Accordingly, a suspension unit in which a lifter has been incorporated is difficult to be mounted on a low hip-point car such as, for example, a passenger car.
Furthermore, in order to process and analyze biological signals, processing of noises less than 10 Hz is indispensable and, hence, the vibration characteristics less than 10 Hz must be improved.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-described disadvantages, and an objective of the present invention is to provide a compact frame structure for an automobile seat which can be installed in a low hip-point car such as, for example, a passenger car and in which a lifter is integrally formed with a suspension unit. This frame structure can improve vibration or impact absorptivity and vibration characteristics less than 10 Hz and can pursue safety and comfort as a whole using Chaos characteristic analysis or the like.